


And you let him go

by Melipedia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Evolving, Idiots in Love, M/M, derek want to protect stiles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melipedia/pseuds/Melipedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricorda , diceva tua madre , non c’è magia più potente del vero amore.<br/>E non importa se tu l’hai lasciato andare, lui non ha lasciato te.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And you let him go

L’hai lasciato andare. Troppo pericoloso, troppo doloroso , troppo.. tu troppo stupido forse, troppo spaventato per tutto quello che avrebbe portato questo sentimento più grande di voi.  
Ma il perché non importa, l'hai fatto, stai male, male tanto che l’idea di morire non è dolorosa allo stesso modo.  
Ora è felice. Ha trovato quelcuno migliore di te, che lo può amare nel modo giusto, senza renderlo un bersaglio, senza spaventarlo a morte.  
E anche tu ci stai provando, ti rifugi nelle braccia calde di qualcun'altro, qualcuno che non è così fragile, così importante per te.  
Ma non fai altro che immaginare le sue braccia a stringerti, le sue labbra a baciarti, il suo corpo quello sotto il tuo.  
E non riesci a dormire perché lo senti, anche se ci sono chilometri a separarvi , lo senti che anche lui è sveglio, che sta male.  
Senti le sue lacrime, il suo cuore battere e ad ogni battito una fitta sempre più dolorosa, ti lacera il petto.  
No, non sono i sensi sviluppati da licantropo, non li senti realmente, ma li percepisci, sai che è così, perché è proprio quello che provi tu.  
Vorresti iniziare a correre, arrampicarti alla sua finestra, guardarlo negli occhi e poi tenerlo stretto tra le tue braccia, dirgli che lo ami e che è tutto apposto ora, perchè siete di nuovo insieme.  
Ma non lo fai, non lo farai mai. Non lo farai questa sera e nemmeno quelle dopo.  
Perché passerà, lui starà meglio e tu continuerai a logorarti l'anima, senza trovare alcuna soluzione per questa situazione che sai, ti porterà ad una morte lenta e dannata.  
Ma è meglio per tutti. Meglio per lui.  
Te lo ripeti anche mentre aspetti che la morte arrivi. Le ferite del berseker sono mortali e tu ti sei rassegnato, non c’è soluzione a tutto ciò.  
Il dolore è così forte che nemmeno il tempo potrà curare le ferite che ti porti dentro.  
Ma lui esita, tu lo mandi via e lui esita, si gira di nuovo verso di te.  
Lo vedi, vedi il suo sguardo e sorridi.  
Stai morendo e sorridi.  
Lo guardi negli occhi e vedi che c’è ancora amore per te e sorridi.  
Morirai con questa consapevolezza.  
Il tuo amore è ricambiato.  
_Ricorda_ , diceva tua madre , _non c’è magia più potente del vero amore._  
E non importa se tu l’hai lasciato andare, lui non ha lasciato te.  
È per questo che ti evolvi.  
Una nuova vita e questa non la sprecherai restando indietro.

**Author's Note:**

> Originariamente postata su efp


End file.
